percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bladewood/The Genesis League
Welcome readers and writers! I, Bladewood, have decided to make an all new collaboration- my first in a long time. I strongly feel that this collab can and will be very successful- that is as long as its participants are wiling to participate! Now, without further a do I would like to introduce you to The Genesis League: Plot The Genesis League Story Plot: The Genesis League- an age old League formed by the gods over a millenia ago. With the combined efforts of sorcery and science, the gods built a team, based on the morals of justice and righteousness. Known as the Genesis League, millions of demigods and heroes banded together to fight evil, serving the gods of Olympus and decimating evil throughout the land. So what happened? Eventually the gods moved west, of course, following the flow of Western civilization. Unfortunately, the Genesis League did not. After years and years of searching and investigating, a group of young teens have uncovered an ancient ruin in Rome, Italy, beneath the Colosseum. Discovering the hidden lair of the original league, the team discovers a unique, technologically advanced system used for fighting evil and protecting the world. Donning new costumes and new aliases in fashion of the old League, the teens set out to protect the world. Fighting crime with the help of demigod powers seems like an easy task- that is until an offworld species threatens to destroy everything they’ve been working to protect. Can the new Genesis League defeat this threat and save the earth? Recruitment Now that you're all aware of what this collab is about, let the sign up begin! We currentley have 2''' spots open for writers on the Genesis team! Remeber writers, this is a FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE type deal. Get your spot while it's still there! We will not make any special reservations for anyone. Once again: FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE. Recruitment Rules: To become a member of The Genesis League, you must do more than just sign up and pitch a character. Here are the steps you must take in order to guarantee your spot on the Team: '''1. First you must create a character using this format below *Name: *Age: *Olympian Parent: *Special Abilties or WC (Weapon(s) of Choice): *Short Description of Physical Apperance: *Personality: *Creator (e.g. your username) 2. Proceed to write a 1,000 word short story about this character. Do not make it a history lesson- that will be disccussed later, during the process of writing the story. This short story will be centered around the theme: Invasion. Write a story about what your character would do with his powers during an alien invasion? How would she/he react? What would they do to help humanity? ''' '''3. At the top of the page (before the story) post the spread sheet/forum for the character (see above, step 1). 4. When you have finished your short story, proceed to send it to ''genesisleaguethe@gmail.com'', via Google Docs (Drive, whatever the fudge it's called xD). If you, by any chance, happen to not have a gmail account, feel free to leave the story on my talkpage here, Bladewood. NOTE: If and when you do post the story on my talkpage, please make a new section with this heading: Genesis League Application: -title of story- by -your username-. 5. Finally, your story will be reviewed by moi. Depending on how well written and intersting I believe it is, will determine whether you will be granted membership into the team. However, if their are a small amount of applications, you will most likely obtain a spot on the squad. Conclusion I hope we all have fun with this and I look forward to reading all your short stories! Bladewood signing off ( I'll be your Robin, You be my Batgirl. 22:13, September 16, 2012 (UTC)) ::: . Category:Blog posts